Confusion
by MarillaOfFlames
Summary: Future GinXOC. Trying my hand at fan fictions. We'll see what happens. Set after the Soul Society Ark. Will continue with reviews and reveiw only
1. Chappy 1

Please be nice. (Reviews are included in the 'nice' catagory)

GinXOC

I Do Not Own Bleach, No Matter How Many Times I Pray To The Flying Squirrels

* * *

A young woman glides through the streets of the Soul Society, humming. Oblivious to her surroundings, she continues on her path through the fourth division. _Aizen-taicho's gonna be mad when I get back._ Instead of doing paperwork, she got into a drinking competition with Division 10's lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. "This day isn't gonna end well…" Pausing at the door to her division, she sighs. "If I'm quiet enough, I might be able to sneak into my office without getting caught." The door slowly slides open, making the loudest noise possible. _Crap. It's never this bad! _"So far so good." Reaching her office, she dashes in and shuts the door quickly behind her. "Made it!"

"Akari-san. Did you have an enjoyable day? You have a lot of paperwork to do." Aizen steps out from one of the dark corners of the room.

Turning to the corner, she plasters a huge smile on her face. "Call me Rin! I hate being called Akari." The grin morphs into a pout as another figure slides into the room.

"I'm a little early." Noticing Rin's dramatic pout Gin starts to scold Aizen "Ya made her sad! What'cha do?"

"Nothing other that remind her about overdue paperwork." "And not call me Rin!" With a sigh, Aizen continues, "And not call her Rin-san." He turns to face her. "If you're sugar rush is over, the paperwork's on my desk. Go finish it."

"Yes Aizen-taicho." Rin slides out of the room. Walking down the hall, she starts mumbling to herself. "What's Ichimaru-taicho doing here at this hour? It's late. Oh well."

* * *

Rin yawns and stretches "That's the last of it… Finally. I wonder if Ichimaru-taicho's still here." Before being transferred to Aizen's division, she had worked with Soi Fon. "Time to put my other skills to work." Surpressing her reiatsu as much as possible, she tiptoes down the hall back to her office. _Why are they using my office anyway? Whatever. _Upon reaching the door, she places her ear near the keyhole and listens intently.

"Are the preparations ready?" Aizen.

"Yes, we can leave at any time." Tosen. _When did he get here?_

"Good. We attack now." Aizen.

"There's just one problem." Gin.

"Would you like to tell us what exactly that problem is?" Aizen.

"Her." Gin points at the door where Rin was hiding. She slides her sword out as quietly as possible.

"That is a problem." Aizen opens the door wide to reveal a shaking Rin.

Taking a deep breath, Rin steadies herself. "Sosuke Aizen, Kaname Tosen, Ichimaru Gin. You are under arrest." Rin is a good 5 inches shorter than Tosen, and it's a little bit harder to look intimidating when you have to look up.

Gin's smile widens as he steps forward. "Aww… Lil' Rin-chan's all worked up. Now that won't do!" Rin's eyes widen as he forcefully hits the side of her head. Struggling to stay conscious, Rin looks at her captain, his face cold as her vision fades to black.

* * *

She wakes up in Gin's arms, as they are lifted into the void which is the entrance to Hueco Mundo. "I-Ichimaru-taicho. What's going on?"

"Shh, Rin-chan, don't move or I might drop ya. An' call me Gin-san now."

Looking down, she sees a large collection of people, mostly Shinigami, gathered below. Looking up, A huge tear in the sky with Menos Grande inside. "A-are we going in there?" She points at the tear. "I don't want to."

Gin follows the direction of her finger, then nods. "Yep, that's where we're headed, an' ya hafta go anyway." They reached the void and Aizen's voice drifts from above. "Now Gin."

Rin's eyes widen in fear. "Don't drop me!" She unconsciously grabs Gin tightly.

Slipping out of her grip, he looks at her a the grin widens. "I'm not gonna drop ya. You're just gonna visit some new friends." Her eyes strech even further as she realizes what he meant. Before she can react Gin effortlessly tosses her into the dark space.

After falling for a few minutes, Rin slams into the ground.. Groaning in pain, she slowly sits up. Noticing the Hollows coming towards her at an alarming rate, she reaches to her hip, then realizes her sword was taken from her. "Oh crap. This isn't gonna be pretty… When in doubt, bail!" Rin takes off away from the Hollows, but she is quickly surrounded. She prays for her death to be quick and closes her eyes as the Hollows attack.


	2. Chappy 2

This chapter was written with the helpful ideas of operaticbunny. Thank you!

This chapter's also alot longer.

My profile pictue is my drawing (yayz) of Rin in her arrancar outfit. Her hair is dark purple and so is the ribbin on her future weapon.

Reveiws are a writers food. Please feed me, I'm hungry!

Enjoy

I don't own bleach, even though I want to. I do own Rin though.

* * *

An inhuman scream echoes through the emptiness of the deserts of Hueco Mundo. The sound penetrates the walls of Las Noches, all the way into their meeting room. The Espada all straighten, except Szayel, who was drinking tea at the time and sent it spraying across the table into Nnoitra's face. Nnoitra stands angrily as another shriek is heard. Aizen raises his hand. "Dismissed. Gin, Tosen, come with me." A quick dash across the sands soon reveals a swarm of hollows clustered together. The cries become louder as more creatures join in. This causes Aizen to become interested and as he approaches the hollows flee, quickly revealing the cause of the noise. A small lilac hollow in the shape of a dragon thrashes about wildly on the sand, emitting awful noises that, if one attempted to listen, would sound almost like words.

"Aizen-sama," Tosen raises his voice just enough to be heard over the racket. "I believe that this is your old 3rd seat. Should we change it into an arrancar?"

As Gin steps forward to calm the beast, Aizen nods. "Yes, she'll be a good addition to my army. Gin, Your just making it worse." He was right. The closer Gin got, the more vicious the hollow became. Aizen draws his sword and Gin steps back. Aizen quickly subdues the poor creature using his sword's hypnosis ability.

Tosen wraps the now calm dragon in bandages and, grabbing a loose end, begins to drag it off to Las Noches.

Gin stares at the hollow. Suddenly, guilt flashes through him. _This didn't hafta happen. I coulda just kept mah mouth shut._ He shakes his head. _I couldn't do that. It woulda ruined Aizen-sama's ambitions._ Looking ahead, he sees Tosen and the hollow, the latter still being dragged through the sand. He dashes ahead and scoops up the creature, wagging a scolding finger at Tosen. "Now now. That's no way ta treat a lady."

Tosen 'stares' at Gin's reiatsu as it slowly begins to fade. _Lady…?_ Not stopping to wonder, he hurries to catch up.

* * *

Later on, after necessary preparations, Aizen gathers the Espada around the hollow. A light flashes and the room fills with smoke. Gradually, the smoke begins to disappear. The Espada all lean forward to get an idea on what the hollow became. A figure slowly appears through the smoke. A young woman lays unconscious, barely covered by the bandages. Aizen's eyebrow began to slowly creep upward. Something went wrong, and he didn't know what it was. Not only should she have woken up, but her remnants of her mask took the form of a jagged wing on her right side. The face that it wasn't part of a mask was strange enough, but it should have been perfectly smooth, not ragged as it was.

Gin never really expressed emotions on his face, but he had a hard time acting like his normal self when he saw the crumpled body. Never before had he noticed how small and frail she really was. She looked the same as she did when she was in the soul society though, but she was always doing something. Gin had never seen her so still and lifeless as he did at that moment. He sends a worried glance in Aizen's direction.

Aizen sees Gin's look and quickly decides that the damage must have happened while she was being attacked by the swarm of vicious hollows. Turning to Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra, take her to one of the unused rooms where she can recover in peace."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra moves towards her and quickly scoops her up in a way that he didn't have to touch very much skin. As he strides out of the room with the limp, bandage-covered body, Grimmjow and Nnoitora, subtly as possible, attempt to catch a glimpse at her naked body. Ulquiorra, without turning away from the door, angles himself between the woman and the lecherous men with a small, scornful snort.

* * *

Ulquiorra quickly glides through the hallways, avoiding as many people as he can. He had no reason to, but after the actions of Grimmjow and Nnoitora, he actually pitied the girl. _She will most likely end up with one of the two anyway. _He reaches one of the empty rooms. Slowly pushing the door open, he mentally cringes at the noise it makes. The last thing he wanted was for the girl to wake up. There is no believable reason as to why she is in the situation she is. Ulquiorra's footsteps echo as he approaches the bed. On his way to his destination, he grabbed the uniform that Aizen-sama ordered him to make. Aizen had already decided that once the girl was found again, she would be added to his army. Gin had helped as much as he could by giving approximate sizes of the girl to Ulquiorra.

Setting the clothes in a neat pile on the nearby chair, he gingerly lays the woman on the bed. He slowly pulls away the covering bandages. He involuntarily twitches at the sight out so much skin. That was one of the things Ulquiorra never liked the sight of.

Very slowly, he begins to dress her, avoiding contact as much as possible. After all the pieces were on, he begins smoothing them out. Another thing he despised was imperfection. His task done, he folds the sheet up covering the girl. Ulquiorra catches sight of her damaged wing and sneers. _The arrancar should be perfect, without flaw. Now this trash will ruin Hueco Mundo._ He turns and quickly leaves the room, closing the door without a second thought about the noise, just needing to get away from the awful room.

* * *

The sound of the door slamming jolts Rin into consciousness-the only problem is she didn't know who she was. Faint memories rush back as she remembers being called 'Rin' at one point, but that no longer applies. The 'Rin' they once knew was no more, just a frightened, confused soul stuck in a body that felt foreign to her. Then the memory of the hollow attack enters her mind and she remembers exactly what she looked like. _I guess I should just answer to the name, Rin, now…_ Leaving her thoughts, she realizes that she is lying on a bed with her hands folded across her chest, as a dead person would lay in their coffin. Her head pounds as she tries to roll over, but is prevented by something. Glancing down her right side, she notices the wing and her eyes widen in shock. _That wasn't there before! What is it?_ Reaching with her left hand, she runs her hand along the coarse edge in wonder. _Lying here isn't going to do anything_. Making her decision, Rin springs to her feet and lands on the floor. Her head spins and she promptly falls down on her butt. "Ow… Stone floors are hard."

Rin waits a moment before trying again. This time, though the room sways violently again, she manages to remain upright. _Well, that's an improvement I guess._ Slowly, as to not fall again, she makes her way around the room, taking note of what little furniture there was. A mirror, a couch, a chair, a table, a closet and a bed, all neatly tucked away in corners to make the room as big as possible. Placing a hand on the wall she follows it to an opening. Poking her head in, she quickly realizes that it's a bathroom and sweeps the room for cameras. She didn't know why she did that, but she thought it would be a good idea.

A few minutes later, after a thorough search of the small bathroom, she re-enters the main room. Rin walks to the chair and sits down, calming her breathing. Nerves running high from being in a new place was taking a toll on her mental and physical state. Placing a hand on her stomach in an attempt to calm down, a small noise of surprise escapes her lips as her hand slips right through. Fearfully, she looks down at the hole in the upper part of her stomach. "I must be dreaming…" The door opens and she glances up at what, from a distance, appeared to be a giant spoon. "I'm defiantly dreaming."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but your not. I'm Nnoitra. Now just stay where you are and do as your told." Fear washes over Rin as he approaches, sauntering as if he owned everything in the room, including her.

* * *

"Stark-saaaaan! Wake up! You have to go check on the girl!" A high-pitched, girly voice sounds extra loud in the empty room.

"Why?" Stark raises a hand to his face. "She'll be fine." He closes his eyes and attempt to fall asleep again.

The girl, Lilinette, pouts. "Aizen-sama said you had to go check now."

"Fine, fine. I'm getting up." He does exactly what he said and walks out of the room. Running a gloved hand through his hair, he sighs and begins to walk towards the room.

* * *

When Nnoitra get less than a foot away, Rin opens her mouth and screams. Nnoitra, not expecting to be disobeyed, startles and covers her mouth. _Please let someone have heard that, _Rin prayed, know Nnoitra's intent. She bites down on his hand as hard as she can. He laughs.

"The doesn't hurt. How cute." He ruffles her hair. Just as he leans forward, closing the gap between their faces, Stark bursts through the door. Having heard the scream, Stark had hurried and arrive just in time. Nnoitra straitens and leaves the room, upset that his fun was interrupted.

As Stark steps forward, Rin cringes away from him. Stark continues until he comes to a stop in front of her. Reaching forward, her flattens Rin's hair in a calming way. Gradually, Rin relaxes and Stark steps back. Rin looks up and her eyes fill with tears. Before Stark can react, Rin wraps her hand around his waist and sobs into his chest. Not knowing what was wrong, he could only pat her back softly.

He waits until Rin calms down. "Come with me. I have to take you to Aizen-sama now." Rin follows obediently.

* * *

Reaching the doors to the meeting room, Starks opens and walks away. Rin recognizes Aizen and angrily lashes out verbally.

"You son of a bitch! What did you do to me! Return me!" Aizen sits calmly, waiting for the outburst to end. He remains on his throne with a bored expression on his face.

"It seems you've woken up. Welcome to Las Notches. You will know longer go by the name you did in the Soul Society, You will now be called Rosuto Mikomi." Mikomi rolls her eyes. "How ingenious. Lost Soul. Poke fun at my predicament why don't you-" She gets cut off a Aizen swiftly rises from his chair as slaps her forcefully, sending her flying across the hall. _I-I knew him. He was never this bad. He was my Captain and would never hurt a fly. What's going on?_ "A-Aizen-sama?" She pauses, glancing up at the powerful man as he emits just enough reiatsu to keep her from standing.

"Yes?"

"Is this a dream? This isn't like you, you would never hurt anyone. This can't be happening!" Before she can become hysterical, Aizen slaps her again, but removes the pressure caused by his reiatsu.

"You will be assigned a fraccion to one of my most trusted Espada, understand?"

Mikomi slowly stands, legs shaking in fear of the powerful figure in front of her. "Y-yes Aizen-sama" Too afraid to ask what a fraccion is, she stand motionless as Aizen nods to a figure in the corner of the room. She catches a glance of silver hair before the figure disappears.

Aizen returns his attention to the cowering girl. "You are to obey everything that he tells you to do, no questions. Ah, they're back already. Enter." The silver haired man slides into a dark corner again, but Mikomi continues to stare as a second figure enters the room. Catching sight of Mikomi, the stranger starts.

"Aizen-sama, if I may.."

"Ulquiorra, this is Rosuto Mikomi. You met her before, but she hasn't seen you yet from what I understand." He pauses and nods for Ulquiorra to finish.

"I am perfectly satisfied and sufficient to work by myself, Aizen-sama."

"What? Are you going to disobey me Ulquiorra? You know what happens to those who are disobedient." Aizen stares at Ulquiorra, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Aizen-sama, it will never happen again." Ulquiorra bowed low as Mikomi sneers.  
"Psh, suck-up." Aizen and Ulquiorra both turn to stare at her. Mikomi suddenly tears up and the tears start running down her face.

The figure in the corner steps forward. "Aww… Now ya gone and upset her."

Tears still running down her face, she turns and looks at the figure. "Wh-who are you? Have we met?"

Aizen raises his eyebrow in interest as he watches the scene unfold. A hurt and confused look passes over Gin's face, but he covers it up well. "Naw, I don't believe so. Name's Gin Ichimaru. Nice ta meet cha. Now run along."

Mikomi, sensing something amiss, starts crying even more. "I want to go home! Send me home!" She lashes out, successfully landing a hit on Ulquiorra's jaw, knocking him back.

Gin steps forward and lays a hand on her shoulder. "Mikomi-chan…"

"Ughh! Do not want!" Mikomi smacks his hand away in disgust and runs out of the room. She continues out of the building into the surrounding desert. For hours, she runs blindly, hoping that someone she would find someone she knew.

* * *

As exhaustion began to settle in, Mikomi trips, her nails snagging on something and she falls and a ripping sound is heard. She falls through the gap landing painfully on the ground. She barely has a chance to stand before two Shinigami approach her.

"Look! It's an arrancar! Kill it!" Mikomi thought she recognized that voice.

"W-wait!" She throws her hands up in front of her face in defense. Realizing whose voice it was, she tries to reason with them. "Ikkaku-san, stop! Please! Help me!" She looks at the other person. "Yumichika-san, please!"

Ikkaku raises his sword up. "I don't how you know our names, but it doesn't matter, you're going to die anyway. Meet your fate!" He begins to bring the sword down towards Mikomi's head.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Ooohh!

If you reveiw, I reply here. See? nice people, err, person. Operaticbunny doesnt' count. (Friends hafta reveiw)

**Kofa-chan**: Thank you sooooooo much! That's so nice of you!

**Operaticbunny**: PS I have guts, see? chapter 2.

Updates depend on reviews and exhaustion levels. (this could have been written 2 day ago, with inspiration)

Tah tah!!


	3. Chappy 3

Hello, I'm back already? Miss me? I had lots of ideas, but got lazy and kept them for chapter 4 (Mwahaha :]) This didn't turn out too good i think.

I need more reveiws, even if it's like Bakagirl101's (Nothing against it, I'm glad ya like it)

I keep avoiding possible lines for Gin. (the accent is a bitch to type, really. I ended up thinking in his speech for a really long time)

I Don't Own Bleach

'NJoi

* * *

A loud ringing sound echoes as two swords collide. Opening her eyes, Mikomi see Ikkaku's blade stopped mere inches above her head by another weapon. Following the shaft back to the owner, she is horrified to see that the person who protected her is none other than Nnoitra. He smirks down at her, "Miss me?"

Mikomi jumps straight forward. "No! St-stay back!" She collides with something hard, she looks up into the disgruntled face of Yumichika. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" She fades out in fear as a slight rustling is heard off to the right of the group.

"Yumichika, Ikkaku, what's going… Oh…" Rukia appears followed closely by Ichigo. Rukia quickly takes control of the situation. "Ichigo, go help Ikkaku with that Espada, and Yumichika… what are you…?"

Yumichika looks down at Mikomi and shoves her off in disgust. Mikomi stumbles back, stopping dangerously close to Nnoitra who reaches out to grab her, but is stopped by Ichigo. Mikomi leaps forward and stands in front of Rukia. "Hello, I'm Mikomi." _Maybe I should use my old name…_ "Err, Rin. My name is Rin."

"Rin? Rin Akari? The girl who betrayed Soul Society along with Aizen. Hmm… I'm not sure I believe you." Rukia stares quizzically at Mikomi as she tries to understand the information she just received. In the background, the sound of fighting stops.

"Mikomi, I'll be back for you later." Nnoitra opens a portal and steps through it in an almost angry fashion. Having nothing to fight Ikkaku and Ichigo join Rukia and Yumichika.

Ikkaku stares at Mikomi for a moment, then turns to Rukia. "Why is she not been killed yet? She is the enemy." He lifts his blade once again.

A gentle hand is placed on his blade. "Wait Ikkaku," Rukia intervenes, "she claims to be Rin Akari, the former 3rd seat of the fifth division."

"Oh please believe me! I didn't want to go! I-I got back late the night before and Aizen-sama sent me to finish up some paperwork. I came back down and… and Tosen-san was there and they were plotting about doing a bad thing. I tried to stop them but failed. I come here weaponless, I want my old life back." Mikomi's eyes fill with tears as she retells her story.

Rukia's eyes fill with compassion. She reaches out and gives Mikomi a gentle hug. "Come with me to the Soul Society. We'll sort this out. Okay?" Mikomi can only nod in agreement.

* * *

Upon arriving in the Soul Society, Mikomi is met with scorn. Everyone stared at the assumed traitor. Rukia had passed on the story to Head Captain Yamamoto, and, because Mikomi had no weapon, he allowed her to travel anywhere she wished. The only people who where happy she returned where Ukitake and Kyoraku, both people she had spend time with formerly. Momo and Izuru only talked to her to find out about there captains, although Mikomi had no recollection as to who Gin was, so Izuru quickly stopped.

"Akari-san." Mikomi jumped at the use of her former name. Turning she faces Byakuya and Toshiro. It was Byakuya who has spoken, and continued to do so. "Would you mind taking a walk with us?"

There was nothing Mikomi could say other than a shaky, "Yes." Walking out into a less traveled part of the Soul Society, the questions begin.

"What were you doing when your Ex-Captain betrayed us? Why didn't you try anything? Why have you tried to return? And-"

"Hitsugaya-san. Stop. Allow her to answer. Rin?"

Mikomi takes a few deep breaths to calm down. "I-I was doing paperwork and…" The sky opens up and two figures step out of the darkness.

"Mikomi-chan, you made me get up from my nap."

"Hmph."

Mikomi's eyes widen with surprise. She jumps at Stark. "Oh my gosh! I thought that Nnoitra was coming and I've been so worried about…" Realizing who was nearby, Mikomi steps back, right into Hyorinmaru, Toshiro's sword. Turning slowly, she stammers, "I-I'm sorry, I just was so relieved that N-Nnoitra wasn't coming to get me that I…"

"No excuses. I wonder what made Yamamoto-sama trust you in the first place." Toshiro glares accusingly at the poor girl.

"No, it's just I-"

"Time to go, Mikomi-chan." In one swift movement, Stark scoops her up over one shoulder as Ulquiorra opens the portal and the Espada step through quickly.

* * *

Lone steps echo through the empty hallways as Mikomi glides towards Aizen's throne room. Afraid, but this time refusing to show it, she walks with her shoulders held high. Upon reaching the door, Mikomi quickly calms her flaring reiatsu. Raising a hand to knock, Aizen summons her in.

Aizen has that smug, 'I told you so' look on his face as Mikomi approaches. "It seems they don't want you back. They can't stand you. They think you're scum." Aizen continued to gloat until tears were streaming down Mikomi's face, her resolve broken and hope shattered. With a simple hand movement, he dismisses her and she stumbles blindly back to her room.

For the next hour, Mikomi remained on the chair. The tears had stopped along time ago, but her hands continued to shake. She didn't hear the door open, or see the approaching figure until it spoke. "Why, what have we got here?" Mikomi's head jerks up and she stares at Grimmjow in alarm. "Not going to talk to me are you? Well that's perfectly fine with me." He steps closer then lunges, knocking her clean off the chair. Mikomi stares up in fear as the menacing figure leans closer, unable to make any sound.

At the last possible moment, Gin knocks Grimmjow into the opposite wall and gathers Mikomi into his arms. Mikomi leans into his chest and sobs, unable to do anything else. Gin pats her back sympathetically as he glares at Grimmjow who struggles to return to his feet. Finally Mikomi looks up at Gin. "If I may… I believe we met before. I'm not sure why, but it's just a feeling I have.

"Ya know, I feel exactly ta same way."

Grimmjow, finally reaching his feet storms out of the room as another arrancar arrives. Gin quickly straightens and moves towards the newcomer to receive the message. Turning slowly back to Mikomi he says, "I'll be back soon, I have some stuff I need ta attend to." She nods and he leaves, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Not even ten minutes later, Gin comes back, this time to take Mikomi to Aizen again. With some persuasion, Gin manages to get her to come. Already inside the throne room is Ulquiorra, stoic as always.

"Now, as I said before, Mikomi will be your fraccion. Understood?"

Bowing low, Ulquiorra replies, "Yes Aizen-sama." Turning to Mikomi, he orders, "Come trash." Head down, Mikomi follows Ulquiorra quietly back to his quarters.

After a long, walked filled with extreme silence, they reach his room. "Alright. Unless I summon you, I don't want to see you. Unless I as you a question, do not speak to me. Now be off." Mikomi bows deeply before turning and leaving as quickly as you can leave without looking like you're in a hurry.

* * *

**Kofa-chan: **Schweet is an awesome word. And thanks for the reviews!

**OperaticBunny: **Yes, 'spoon-rape' lol our spoon. He's sitting on my dresser. Yay, you read twice, thankyou!

**Bakagirl101:** Nice timing, just before I started typing up this chapter. PS sorry about what I said at the begining, short reviews are nice too :3

I did have more ideas (a double-sided page worth) but I only used a page cause I'm lazy. You'll just hafta wait :]

ByeByeNow


End file.
